ARE YOU REALLY THE ONE?
by Sayuki Sakura
Summary: Mikan and Natsume both studied in Gakuen Alice, Natsume eventually falls for Mikan, will Mikan love Natsume as well? read to know.
1. how we met

**ARE YOU REALLY THE ONE?**

**CHAPTER 1:** could I be falling for you?

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire and all the other cast of Gakuen Alice were already 15. Natsume was the heart rob of the whole academy. Hotaru was known as the smartest girl in school, Ruka was the second most popular guy, as for Mikan she was just a plain student, not popular nor that smart.

_Ohayoo Mikan_

_Ohayoo Anna,_

_Were just two weeks away from Valentine's Day, so whose your valentine?_

_I really haven't thought about it yet._

_What do you mean Mikan?_

_Well I'm not really in love with anybody._

_But Mikan you're the only girl who doesn't have valentine._

_Ohayoo Anna, Mikan._

_Ohayoo Nonoko, replied Mikan_

_Nonoko, Mikan isn't gonna give any chocolates!_

_What! How come Mikan? _

Mikan just shocked her head and walked away. Mikan was walking by the corridor when suddenly Natsume passed by. Mikan did not even care to look at him but Natsume smelled a sweet aroma and stopped. He glanced at Mikan and saw a very beautiful girl walk pass him.

"_She isn't like any of the other girls here"_ said Natsume in his mind.

_Hey Natsume!_

_What's up Ruka?_

_You better hide your fans have just arrived. Well have to go. Good luck._

_NATSUME!!!!! _Screaming girls.

Natsume put out his hand and blocked the way using his Alice of fire. The school's alarm rang because of the fire. Then Hotaru suddenly arrived carrying a weird device. She aims at the fire and pushed some buttons, after that the fire was out but the floor and walls were burned it was lucky that Hotaru was able to put out the fire before it could do great damage.

_What were you thinking Natsume?! You could have injured innocent students and destroyed the school!_

_That's none of your business Imai_

_Here_

Hotaru tossed some kind of miniature device to Natsume.

_Put that on your shoulder Natsume, It will repel obsessed fans._

_Thanks Imai_

Natsume finally got a day of rest without any girls chasing him. It was already lunch time Natsume wanted to eat by the Sakura trees for a change. He suddenly noticed a girl up on the Sakura tree; she was the same hazel eyed brunet he saw that morning.

_Hey get down from there you might fall._

_Huh? _Mikan looked down and saw Natsume.

_Who are you? Oh wait I know you your Hyuuga Natsume right?_

_Yeah, now get down from there_

_Fine._

Mikan jumped down from where she was sitting and landed in front of Natsume.

_I'm down._

Mikan starts to walk away. Natsume grabbed her wrist and asked her

_What is your name?_

_I'm Sakura Mikan_

"_she's really beautiful how come I've never heard about her." *thinking*_

_Can you please let go of me now?_

_Um of course._

Natsume let go of her and she continues on walking. Again Mikan's hair passes by his face and smells the sweet aroma.

_*The next day*_

_Ohayoo Anna, Nonoko._

_Ohayoo Mikan_

_Have you guys finished your home works?_

_Yeah, replied Nonoko and Anna._

_How about you Mikan?_

_I also finished it._

At that moment Kokoro was passing by with a cup of coffee in his hand. He did not notice that Mikan was there so he bumped into her and spilled his drink on her uniform.

_Oh no Mikan you're uniform!_

_I have to get this off before classes start_

_Hurry Mikan._

Mikan was on her way when all of a sudden she bumped into some one.

_Are you alright?_

Mikan looked up to see whom she bumped to her surprise it was Natsume. Natsume offered his hand to help her up.

_Sorry Natsume I'm in a hurry._

_Why is it because of that damp of coffee on your uniform? You do know that's a stain and it won't come off with just water._

_I know that! What am I gonna do! Oh man Oh man Oh man_

Natsume took off his jacket and handed it to Mikan.

_Here use this to cover the stain, just remember to return it K?_

_Arigatoo Natsume._


	2. the invite

**Chapter 2: **The Invite

At Natsume's class...

_Um Natsume, uh Valentine's Day is only two weeks away so I was wondering if...._

_Speek up! Your wasting my time._

Natsume stud up and was about to live the room**...**

_I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'LL LIKE TO BE MY DATE!_

_Sorry but your not my type, Ayaka._

_Huh! _(Brocken heart)

_*girls whispering*_

"_Did you see that, Ayaka got busted"_

"_Yeah, I guess she's not as pretty as they say she is, hehehe"_

_You girls!_

_Us? Said the two girls talking about Ayaka._

_Yes! Who else? You can perfectly see I'm pointing to you girls._

_......_

_Who do you girls think you are?! So I rejected her so big deal? If you were the ones who asked me I won't even think twice about refusing!_

_The girls fell from their knees and started crying._

_We're sorry Natsume *sniff*_

_You should not apologise to me, I wasn't the one who got hurt._

The two girls faced Ayaka;

_We're sorry Ayaka._

_Its alright._

Ayaka turned to where Natsume was but saw that Natsume had already left.

"_Arigatoo, Natsume"_

Meanwhile at Mika's class;

_Wow! Look its Natsume Hyuuga's jacket!_

_Your right!_

_Mikan are you and Natsume dating?!_

_Mikan can you lend his jacket to me?_

_Girls slow down please!_

At that very moment Natsume was passing by Mikan's classroom and heard all the commotion.

_What's going on here?!_

_AHH! Its Natsume!!!!!_

_Quick grab him!_

The girls charged towards Natsume. They hugged and kissed him repeatedly.

_Girls stop NOW!_

_Uh, fine._

The girls stud up and sat at their sits.

_I'm really sorry about that Natsume._

_Its fine, no big deal I often get chased around by girls._

_Oh a piece of your shirt is torn._

_Don't mind that,_

Natsume looks at Mikan and starts blushing.

_Hey Natsume are you alright?_

_Why do you thing I'm not?_

_Well your faced turned red all of a sudden_

_This is nothing, Mikan will you come to the Sakura trees later?_

_Why?_

_I have to tell you something._

_Can't you just tell it to me now?_

_No. Just come for me._

_Huh?_

Mikan blushes and the girls started screaming.

_Besides I let you borrow my jacket, right?_

_Ok, I'll go._

At the Sakura trees...

_Ok I'm here, what did you want to tell me?_

Natsume walked closer to Mikan and hugged her tight.

_Natsume..._

Natsume could smell the aroma again.

_Natsume please let go please, I can't breathe._

_Oh.. I'm sorry_

_What did you want to tell me?_

_You smell really nice._

_Huh? *small blush*_

_Is that really what you were gonna say?_

_Uh, what? Did I say that out loud?!_

_Obviously, hehe._

_Uh "so embarrassing"_

_*giggling*_

_You have a really cute laugh._

_What?!*a little bigger blush*_

_sorry about that, didn't mean for you to here that._

_Her hair sure is beautiful._

_Ugh, Natsume?!*reddish blush*_

_Oh, sorry._

_She's so pretty._

_Ha? *bright red blush*_

Natsume turns away because of embarrassment.

_Here._

_What's this?_

_Look inside_

Mikan looks inside...

_An invitation?_

_Hai.(yes)_

_You are formally invited to the annual once a year Hyuuga corporation ball. _

_I'll understand if you don't want to go._

_I'll come._

Natsume turns to Mikan and for some reason he was really glad to hear Mikan was coming.

**Hi guyz hope you liked chapter two, I'm not sure when I'm gonna update this story again but I'll try to continue it tomorrow.**

**Meanwhile please read some of my other works:**

_**FORBIDDEN LOVE**_

_**I LOVE MY RIVAL**_

_**MUSICAL SOULMATES**_

_**MY LAST WORDS**_

_**MY TRUE LOVE**_

_**Pls. If you have a suggestion please tell me and please review.**_


	3. The bell of the ball

Chapter 3: The bell of the ball

*The next day*

It was a usual Sunday. Natsume was out with Mikan at the park. They talked and got a bit closer to one another. For the first time, Natsume was actually happy. Natsume offered to help and PAY for the dress that Mikan was going to wear to the ball.

_Are you sure you want to pay for this? I can pay it for myself Natsume._

_I insist._

_Why do you talk to me so formally? We're friends now, just be yourself. _ She said with a sweet smile on her face.

Natsume's heart started beating faster. On their way home, he found himself admiring everything about this girl. Her face, her beautiful smile, those gentle laughs, her sweet aroma, everything.

_Uh, Mikan..._

She looks at Natsume with curious eyes.

_What is it Natsume?_

_Its nothing. Forget it, its not important. _

_Ok, if you say so. _

She continues to walk. In a matter of minutes, they were already back at the dorms. Natsume escorted Mikan to her door, said his good-byes and was about to leave when...

_Thank you Natsume. I had a great time. *kiss*_

Natsume was star struck. His heart was pounding like crazy. His cheeks turned red.

_Natsume? Are you alright?_

_Uh, ya. I'll see you tomorrow?_

_Ok. Bye._

_Bye._

That night, Natsume could not fall asleep. He could still feel Mikan's soft lips against his. His heart was (still) pounding. For some reason, he wished this night would end just so he could see her again. It was as if time stood still. The only thing he could hear was his breath and this heart.

The next day, Natsume stood beside the door to Mikan's classroom, waiting.

_Natsume? _

He quickly recognized the voice and tuned around.

_Mikan!_

She starts to laugh.

_why are you acting like you haven't seen me in a long time? *laughs a bit more*_

_I have no idea *she laughs along with Mikan*_

_I'm glad. _She said softly.

Natsume just turns his head facing her with curiosity. Mikan just smiles and faces the window.

That night finally came. February 14. Valentine's Day. Today was also the day of the ball. As Mikan walked through the halls, boys came and offered her chocolates and gifts. Ever since she became close friends with Natsume, she had become quite popular. Mikan was the type that was easily pleased, but, on that day, she kept on hopping that a certain boy would offer her something she never had.

Down by the hall she saw Natsume, alone. She walked towards him, but before she could get to him, Natsume knew she was there. She could already smell her presence.

_Natsume, is there something wrong?_

_It's nothing. _He sees Mikan holding a paper back with a box of chocolates inside.

_Who's the lucky guy? _He asks with his head facing the floor. He felt his chest getting heavier.

Mikan looks down at the bag and hands it over to Natsume.

_Happy Valentine's Day Natsume. _She hands him the paper bag along with her sweet little smile. His chest lightened. He gladly accepted her gift. It was the first time he ever did. Mikan was worried that he might refuse to accept her chocolates, but as he took it from her hand, she felt really happy. That night, Natsume came to Mikan's home. He was surprised at what he saw. He never expected her to be rich. But she was. He sat alone, there at their living room. Natsume was the type that would fall asleep when he does nothing. And, that's exactly what had happened. After a few minutes of waiting for Mikan to finish getting ready, he fell asleep.

_Natsume. Natsume._

He slowly opened his eyes. Once they were open, he saw her! Somehow she looked different. She wore a long white dress with her hair flowing down. She had these braids going to the back of her head. She was gorgeous. He stood up and gave her s smile. They went out the door and into Natsume's red convertible. At the party, men and women all looked at them. They were a beautiful couple, so they said. Natsume kept on looking at Mikan. Somehow, hearing the words couple caught his attention. He never had a serious relationship before. He realized that, he likes her. He liked Mikan!

A few moments later, Ruka and Hotaru arrived. It was the first time those two were seen together. Ruka looked dashing. Hotaru, well she was Hotaru. But, she was a bit prettier than before. Since she's now a teen.

Natsume was obliged to entertain all the guests. And so he did. He didn't notice that Mikan was gone until Ruka approached him and asked

_Where's your date Natsume?_

_She's over there- _he said while looking through the crowd. He realized she was gone. He placed down the glass of wine then went around the crowd.

Ruka, was left there. A moment later a girl came by. Somehow she looked familiar. She felt someone staring at her so she turned her head and faced him. He though she was an angel. Such a beauty.

_Your Ruka right?_

_I am, who are you?_

_I'm Mikan. Sakura Mikan._

After a while they started to talk. Natsume came back and saw Mikan talking to Ruka.

_I though you already left._

She turns away from Ruka and faces Natsume.

_I was outside getting some air. When I came it, I couldn't find you so I stayed here._

_I see. _

They started talking making Ruka feel a bit out of place. The ball ended. The guests had gone home, including Ruka and Hotaru.


End file.
